The operation of motorized vehicles must comply with a number of traffic laws that have been enacted to facilitate the use of a road network in a safe and efficient manner. Unfortunately, drivers traversing the various road segments of the road network may commit a wide variety of traffic violations. These traffic violations include speed limit violations in which the vehicle is exceeding the posted speed limit and various lane violations including improper utilization of a restricted lane, such as the use of a bus lane by a passenger vehicle. In addition to the traffic laws that govern motorized vehicles in general, multi-passenger transport vehicles, such as buses, also have to obey additional traffic laws that govern their operation including traffic laws limiting the number of passengers and limiting the time period during which a multi-passenger transport vehicle may remain at a stop in order to receive or discharge passengers. These various traffic violations may cause the road network to operate in a sub-optimal state.
Law enforcement personnel are utilized in order to enforce the traffic laws. Law enforcement personnel may issue citations penalizing a driver in an instance in which the vehicle operated by the driver violates one or more of the traffic laws. However, there are not a number of sufficient law enforcement personnel to patrol all road segments of a road network and, as such, not all traffic violations result in the issuance of a citation. Additionally, it is possible that even those law enforcement personnel who are patrolling the road network and are present during the commission of a traffic violation may either not identify the traffic violation or, even if identified, may choose not to issue a citation for the traffic violation for any of a variety of different reasons. As a result of the sometimes inconsistent enforcement of the traffic laws and the resulting commission of various traffic violations by vehicles traversing the road network, the road network may not always operate as efficiently as desired.